The Broken Car
by Fandom jumper0
Summary: Dillion and Summer argue about his car, after "Dome Dolls", which leads to some interesting events. And Ziggy being Ziggy. Bad job describing it, please read. It is my first attempt at writing fluff, so please be nice. Constructive Criticism is very welcome


"You broke my car. I don't let people drive my car for a reason this is the reason" Dillon said gesturing toward Flynn who was already fixing the hood.

"Technically Vasquez broke your car. While it was my plan and my choice to drive your car. She actually hit the button that created the tornado that pulled the hood off you car" Summer replied while walking away and did a sharp turn "oh and I don't feel bad for stealing your car." she said sharply before turning on her heel again. Dillon grabbed her wrist as the other rangers cleared out of the room, because they that this was going to end badly and escalate quickly.

"Really," he said leaning causing Summer to start backing up "Wait you said you didn't feel bad for stealing my car not breaking it. Also why did you take mine instead of Scott's or Flynn's both of their cars are in better condition than mine" I continued walking forward as she walked in reverse.  
"Yeah, I didn't plan on breaking your car." She said as her back hit the wall, "And for why i took yours, I think it looks the hottest riding into battle"

"Hottest?" Dillon said leaning in closer. Summer's eyes went as wide as saucers when she realized what she had said.

"Most intimidating, that is what I meant. It is also the hottest like you, but not what I meant. I need to stop talking so am just going to." She started babbling and blushing. Dillon let go of her wrist out of surprise. She slipped from against the wall and into her room that she shared with Gemma.

"Less yelling than I expected. Did she apologized? Or do I need to go beat it out of her?" Ziggy said making a dramatic show as he came down the stairs.

"Don't do that," Dillon said looking back at the spot on the wall were Summer had been standing. "She didn't apologize either. I don't really know what happened but I have to go talk to her," he found a way to string the words together before Dillon patted him on the arm and walked towards the girls' room.

"You know I am still mad at you for breaking my car," Dillon said leaning against the door frame. I saw her laying facedown on the bed but she didn't look to be crying.

She got up off the bed and started walking toward me "No you aren't, you know what, What the hell!" Summer said before grabbing Dillon's shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. Despite his initial shock of he returned the kiss with equal force, but he pulled Summer in by the small of her back.

"Hey Dillon you-" Ziggy started then stopped when saw them. They flew apart when they heard him went to opposite sides of the doorframe. Summer pretended to need to fix her hair and Dillon fixed his shirt and jacket. "Umm ahh okay, I was going to ask you if you were done talking to Summer but it doesn't look like there was much talking going on", Ziggy said obviously flustered and continued with, "Wait when did this happen?"

"Just now, I kept saying hot instead intimidating, then when he came to talk to me the second time I ambush kissed him. Dillon input?" Summer struggled to speak, and continued to fiddle with her hair.

"That sounds about right. Well I think she thought about it before she did because 'What the Hell' and I might possibly maybe over my car." Dillon added. Summer looked triumphant.

"Okay, I am walking away now because, this is annoying me" Ziggy commented while gesturing to us in general. While backing away, he tripped over something "I am good. Just gonna go over there and tell the others not to come over here. Have a nice time" He said still flustered, and walking in reverse.

Once he was gone Summer couldn't help but start laughing and was soon joined by Dillon. "Well that was something else," Summer said before looking up at Dillon.

"That is Ziggy for you. What did you expect for him to act like a normal person?" Dillon asked raising his eyebrow and smirking. "By the way I love you and probably would of kill Chasz had you went through with it." Dillon said.

"I love you too." Summer replied after pecking me on the cheek. "Does this mean car thing is forgiven?" she asked triumphantly.

"Yeah that was forgiven the second you kissed me. You know Flynn is going to fix it and I got the world's' best girlfriend out of the encounter." he said winking at me as we walked back out into the main area of the garage holding hands.


End file.
